Unforgotten
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: a oneshot set during the Over the Top episode.Rigby's sister Rita takes her brothers death very hard.meanwhile,Mordecai comforts Gwen,who feels guilt for her rivalry with Rigby. Mordecai/Gwen pairing


**HEYO! wassup everyone? i just saw the episode Over the Top****, and wondered how my OC, Rita, would cope with Rigby's death. this fic is pretty sad, and it took me a while to write. i hope you enjoy and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Regular Show or any of it's characters. i only own Rita and Gwen**

* * *

><p>Rita walked into the house, looking at, but not really <em>seeing<em> the stairs as she walked up them and went into Mordecai and Rigby's room. She couldn't really _see_ anything, only _him_. Only Rigby, the only family she'd ever known. And now he was gone, he'd been taken from her in only a matter of seconds. Her tail twitched angrily at the thought of Skips. _"If only they hadn't held me back..."_ she thought. She closed her eyes as memories that seemed like an eternity ago came flooding back to her.

_"I'm sorry" the doctor said, pulling the white sheet all the way over Rigby's head. "There's nothing we can do"_

_Rita blinked. "What do you mean?"_

_Gwen's ears drooped. "Rita, the doctor is trying to say..." she hesitated._

_"Rita, Rigby... Rigby's gone" Mordecai said softly._

_Rita blinked, then her violet colored eyes widened as realization came crashing into her like a brick wall. "No" she murmured. "No" she said it louder this time. "NO!" she screamed, throwing herself onto Rigby's lifeless body. "NO, NO, THERE'S A MISTAKE, RIGBY'S NOT DEAD, HE CAN'T BE!"_

_"Rita!" Mordecai and Benson tried to pull her off of Rigby._

_"NO, RIGBY!" Rita screamed, sobbing as tears streamed down her face._

_"Rita, calm down" Gwen said quietly. "There's nothing we can do for him..."_

_"He's alive, I KNOW IT!"_

_"Rita, no! Come on, we need to get you home" Benson said._

_"NO, I HAVE TO STAY WITH HIM!" Rita screamed, her sobs turning into wails of agony. It was unlike anything her friends had ever heard, especially from her. "HE PROMISED WE'D ALWAYS BE TOGETHR! HE PROMISED HE'D NEVER LEAVE ME!" they finally managed to get Rita outside the hospital room. She was wailing and crying, making horrible, ear splitting sounds._

Rita's eyes shot open and she slowly walked over to Rigby's trampoline bed. She leaned down and inhaled deeply. "Rigby" she murmured, more tears welling up in her eyes... it reeked with Rigby's scent. Rita curled up in the middle of the trampoline, crying softly.

...

Mordecai, Gwen, Benson, and Pops slowly walked into the house. The ride home had been a silent one with the occasional sob from Rita. "I'm so worried about her" Gwen said softly, her ears drooping.

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, she and Rigby... they were as close as a brother and sister could be"

Gwen sat on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. Mordecai started to go upstairs. "Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

tears welled up in the Umbreon's ruby red eyes. "s-stay here with me, _please_... I... I don't want to be alone"

Mordecai nodded. "Of course" he walked over and sat beside Gwen.

She laid her head against his shoulder, crying softly. "Rigby and I, we... we never really got along, but... but I miss him"

Mordecai nodded slowly. "Yeah, he never really liked you" Gwen chuckled sadly. "I never liked him either" she sighed. "But I'd give anything to have him back"

...

Rita sat up again, her body twitching in pain. Not physical, but _emotional_ pain. Rigby was her rock, the one that kept her sane... well, as sane as she could be. Of course she knew she still had Don, and that he loved her just as much as Rigby did. But she and Don had never been close, not like her and Rigby. She knew she'd never be that close to anyone ever again.

There was a knock on the door. "Rita, you in here?"

the grey raccoon sat up slowly, stiffly, as though she were an old woman. "Yeah, I'm in here Benson"

the door opened and Benson walked in, carrying something. "I... I thought you'd want this"

Rita sighed as she took the shovel from him. "Thanks Benson"

he nodded. "No... No problem Rita. Do you need anything?"

Rita shook her head. "No... No I..." she sighed, swallowing as more tears welled up in her eyes. "No, I d-_don't_" Benson nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Rita hugged the shovel to her, sobs wracking her body. "Oh Kevin" Rita whispered. She could still remember the day Rigby had given her the beloved shovel.

_Mordecai, Rigby, and Gwen had been doing work outside in the garden. Rita ran over to them. "Hey guys!"_

_"Hey Rita, happy birthday!" Gwen said._

_"Thanks"_

_Rigby went O.O "t-today's your birthday sis?"_

_"Of course silly! What, did you forget or something?"_

_"No!" Rigby snapped. "I mean..." he panicked, wondering what he could possibly give to Rita for a present. "Uh..."_

_"So what did you guys get me?" Rita asked excitedly, bouncing up and down like an impatient little kid._

_Gwen giggled. "Patience Rita, you'll get your presents..."_

_"Can I at least have one now?"_

_"I don't know..." Mordecai said slowly. _

_"PLEASE?"_

_Gwen sighed, laughing a little. "Ok Rita, I guess we can give you one now"_

_"YAY!" Rita shouted. "I want Rigby's present now!"_

_Rigby went O.O again. "M-Mine?"_

_"Heck yeah bro, I bet you got me something EPIC!"_

_"Uh... yeah, of course!" Rigby said, sweating nervously. He looked around wildly, trying to think of something, anything he could possibly give his sister for her birthday. His eyes rested in the old muddy shovel that he'd been gardening with earlier. "Uh... close your eyes Rita, and I-I'll go get your present"_

_"EEP!" Rita squealed, covering her eyes with her paws._

_Rigby ran over and grabbed the shovel._

_"You have got to be kidding..." Gwen started._

_"Hush!" Rigby hissed, walking over to Rita. He quickly grabbed a piece of string and wrapped it around the base of the shovel, making a "ribbon". "Um, here ya go sis... happy birthday!"_

_Rita uncovered her eyes and gasped, taking the shovel from Rigby._

_"Rita, don't worry, we'll have Rigby throw that out and get you a real..."_

_"OH MY GOD, I LOVE IT!"_

_Mordecai and Gwen went O.O_

_"you... you what?" Mordecai said._

_"I LOVE IT, IT'S FREAKIN' AWESOME!" she hugged Rigby tight. "Thank you so much Riggy!"_

_Rigby grinned slyly, hugging her back. "Uh, you're welcome Rita"_

_"I'm gonna name him Kevin"_

Rita started sobbing again. "_RIGBY!_" she screamed, trembling as she hugged Kevin close to her. "I want my Riggy back!" she buried her face in her paws, sobbing.

...

Mordecai and Gwen looked up toward the ceiling, frowning as they listened to Rita's sobbing and shouting. "She's going to _really_ need therapy now" Mordecai said slowly.

Gwen sighed and nodded, snuggling up against Mordecai. He put his arm around her, holding her close. "Rigby was always so jealous" Gwen murmured, her eyes closing. "He always hated the fact that I loved you..." she gasped and sat up, her eyes widening at the realization of what she'd said.

Mordecai blinked. "You... you _what?_"

Gwen covered her mouth with her paw, blushing. "I..." she sighed. "I... I _do_ love you Mordecai, I always have" she lowered her head, her ears drooping more.

There was silence for a few seconds before Mordecai put his hand on her chin, tilting her head up till she was looking at him. "I love you too Gwen" he said softly, smiling a little.

Gwen gasped. "y-you do?"

"Of course" he frowned suddenly. "But... but this isn't the time to be talking about it"

Gwen nodded, feeling a little ashamed. "Yes, of course... you're right" she sighed and hesitated a second before snuggling against him again. "But I'm still kind of glad we told each other" her ears pricked up suddenly as the front door opened.

Skips walked inside, but he wasn't alone. Mordecai and Gwen went O.O, not believing what they were seeing.

...

Rita sniffed, wiping her nose with her arm. She was exhausted and she felt as though she had cried all the tears from her body... but the emptiness would always be there, nothing could ever fill the void her beloved brother had left. There was suddenly shouts and laughter form downstairs and several voices were all talking at once. Rita stood up as rage suddenly filled her. How could her friends all be happy and laughing when Rigby was dead! She growled, tightening her grip on Kevin. "Those... those heartless _holes!_" she slammed the door open and ran downstairs. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU ALL!" she screamed, glaring at everyone. "HOW CAN YOU ACT SO HAPPY WHEN MY RIGBY IS _DEAD!_ I...!"

"Rita, _stop!_" Skips said. "You don't understand..."

"_YOU!_" Rita glared at him, the coldest, blackest look on her face that anyone had ever seen. "IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT MY BROTHER IS DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU!" she ran at Skips, screaming like a banshee.

"Rita, _STOP!_"

Rita froze, skidding to a stop. That voice... it was like music to her ears... she'd know that voice anywhere. She slowly turned, not wanting to believe it. "R-Rigby?" she whispered.

There he was, as real and alive as ever, standing behind her, smiling. "Hey sis"

Rita went O.O, dropping Kevin as she slowly turned to face Rigby. "You... you can't be here, you're _DEAD!_ Skips killed you!"

"Yeah, but I had to win at arm wrestling with Death to get his soul back" Skips explained.

Rita blinked. A huge smile split across her face. "_RIGBY!_" she screamed, running toward her brother and tackling him to the ground. She latched onto him, sobbing. Her entire body was trembling as tears streamed down her face. "Rigby, oh my god!"

"I'm here Rita" he said softly, hugging her back.

"You... you promised you'd never leave me"

"And I never will" Rigby said, smiling as tears welled up in his eyes.

Mordecai smiled, putting his arm around Gwen's shoulders. "Looks like everything worked out"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah. I don't think any of us will ever forget this"

Rita smiled. "I know that no one will _ever_ forget Rigby!" she smiled lovingly at her brother. "Even when your time _truly_ comes... you'll forever be unforgotten"

* * *

><p><strong>aww, i really love this fic! i hope you liked it, and <em>please<em> review! let me know if you'd like to see more Regular Show oneshots. oh, and if you don't understand the whole "Kevin the shovel" thing, just check out my Regular Show forum... trust me, you'll understand it after you read that :D**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
